Beelzebub (SMT)
|-|Beelzebub= |-|Baal= Summary Beelzebub is a bastardization of Baal's name, and a high-ranking resident of Hell. Originally, he was known to Canaanites as Baal, the lord of the heavenly dwelling. The ancient Hebrews mocked the worship of Baal by calling him "Baal Zebub", meaning the lord of the flies, instead of Baal Zebul. He is Lucifer's second-in-command and one of the stronger of Lucifer's generals, alongside Lucifuge. Alongside Lucifer, Beelzebub leads legions of demons against the forces of God. Baal is Beelzebub's original form and name. Originally, he was worshipped in the same temples as YHVH was until he was defiled by the latter and transformed into the more commonly seen demon. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | 2-A Name: Beelzebub, Baal Zebub, The Lord of the Flies, Baal, Baal Zebul, The Lord of the Heavenly Dwelling Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male | Male Age: Inapplicable, demons are unbound by linear time Classification: Demon, Thought-form of information Attack Potency: Macroverse level+ (Beelzebub is one of Lucifer's strongest generals, putting him above the likes of Nebiros. Fought against the Demi-Fiend, the same guy who put an end to Kagutsuchi.) | Macroverse level+ (Superior to his previous bastardized self.) Dimensionality: 4-D | 4-D Travel Speed: Immeasurable | Immeasurable (As a demon, he is a native of the expanse, which transcends the space, time and causality of the multiverse.) Combat Speed: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Reaction Speed: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable (Demons, as higher-dimensional beings beyond matter, are not bound by the traditional laws of physics.) Striking Strength: Macroversal+ | Macroversal+ Durability: Macroverse level+ | Macroverse level+ Stamina: Likely Infinite Range: Macroversal+ | Macroversal+ Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Demons' bodies are made of pure information itself, and typically represent the phenomenon that they're associated within their own mythologies), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8, they are reliant on the shared thoughts and beliefs of mankind, and can return to the great will upon death and will eventually reincarnate), Regeneration (High-Godly, demons can come back almost immediately from the destruction of an infinite multiverse across all points in time. Each universe contains 31 planes of existence as well), Acausality (Type 5, all demons make their homes in a plane of existence transcendent of past, present and future. Demons are also notably unaffected by and defy cause and effect itself, I.E. they have always existed despite being born upon being observed by humans, they are unaffected by all of humanity being wiped out despite their immortality coming from them in part, etc), Space-Time Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation (Far above the likes of Ouroboros, who can already create and govern her own space-time continuum that is separated by quantum tunnels from neighboring ones), Information manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Superior to Kagutsuchi, whose mere existence governed the Amala Network across all of time itself), Stat Manipulation (Via Debilitate, can decrease the strength, durability, speed, and accuracy of an enemy all at once), Power Nullification (Can negate all positive effects on a foe with Dekaja, can seal a foe's ability to do anything except attack normally with the mute ailment), Death Manipulation (Can learn mudo skills which induce death onto foes regardless of their durability or vitality), Electricity Manipulation (Can utilize lightning in attacks), Can utilize "Almighty" attacks which ignore all manners of resistance to attacks, Mind and Empathic Manipulation (Can cause foes to panic or become fearful by inducing status effects onto them), Resistance to Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation. |-|Exclusive to Beelzebub= Darkness Manipulation(Can utilize darkness in attacks), Can drain the vitality of enemies to heal his own, Attack Nullification and Absorption (Absorbs damage from projectiles and darkness, nullifies mental attacks), Disease Manipulation |-|Exclusive to Baal= Wind Manipulation (Can utilize wind in attacks), Light Manipulation (Can attack with light), Resistance Bypassing, Attack Absorption and Reflection (Absorbs all damage from electricity, reflects all light damage back to the caster), High Resistance to Death Manipulation Standard Equipment: His bone rod | None Notable Intelligence: Likely Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'As Beelzebub:' **'Mudodyne:' A powerful dark attack to a single enemy. Can instantly induce death. **'Mamudodyne:' A powerful dark attack to all enemies. Can instantly induce death. **'Gluttony:' A powerful dark attack that feasts upon all enemies and heals Beelzebub with the vitality of its victims. **'Mazionga:' Lightning strikes down all present enemies. **'Ziodyne:' Heavy electric attack dealt to a single foe. **'Pandemic Bomb:' Unleashes sickness onto all foes. **'Death's Door:' A technique that is physically weak, but reduces an enemy to near-death instantly if they are diseased. As an almighty attack, it bypasses any sort of defense including immunity to magic, absorption/reflection of attacks and etc. **'Megidolaon:' An exceptionally powerful attack with a wide area of effect, hitting all foes. As an almighty attack, it bypasses any sort of defense including immunity to magic, absorption/reflection of attacks and etc. *'As Baal:' **'Thunder Reign:' Severe electric attack that hits all foes. Bypasses resistances. **'Deadly wind:' Severe wind attack that cuts into one foe. Bypasses resistances. **'Mazandyne:' Heavy wind attack that hits all enemies. **'Mahamaon:' Powerful light damage to all enemies. Can induce instant death. **'Holy Wrath:' Bypasses durability and halves the vitality of all present foes. As an almighty attack, it bypasses any sort of defense including immunity to magic, absorption/reflection of attacks and etc. **'Great Logos:' A severe attack with a wide area of effect, hitting all foes. As an almighty attack, it bypasses any sort of defense including immunity to magic, absorption/reflection of attacks and etc. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Video Game Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Air Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Information Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users